The invention relates to a shaft bearing comprising an outer part and an inner part and an elastic element including an elastomer material disposed between the outer part and the inner part.
DE 28 51 018 A1 and DE 41 39 923 A1 discloses shaft bearings which include an outer part, an inner part and an elastic element including an elastomer material disposed between the outer part and the inner part. The outer part and the inner part are each in the form of hollow cylindrical support rings; the elastic element disposed therebetween is in the form of a rotationally symmetrical integrally formed bellows. The bellows accommodates axial as well as radial shaft bearing forces. The spring stiffnesses in radial and axial directions are therefore inseparably interconnected.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a shaft bearing wherein the spring stiffnesses in axial and in radial directions of the bearing can be selected independently of each other.